powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bangray
Bangray is a hunter had already hunt 99 Giant Animals for fun, and he targeted Earth for his 100th hunt, which in fact turned out to be Whale Royalzord. Later he was recruited by Xeno to join the Players but refused. Biography Bangray is a Megabeast Hunter who had traveled the universe hunting down giant animals for fun. He has a hunting ship known as the Yaban Grayt, and is armed with the anchor-shaped Bariblade sword. Bangray makes his presence known during the Royal Beast Rangers' fight with Cruiza, resulting with the hunter being scouted by Xeno to join the Players. Although enjoying his time as a Player member, he soon leaves on his own accord, although Xeno seems to accept his wish out of amusement. Bangray has the ability to read the memories of others simply by touching their heads and then create constructs of any individuals (even the dead) from those memories. He has rivalries with both Shane and Cerebros, the former for not being able to submit to his mind trick and the latter for knowing his secrets. Bangray's arrival on Earth is due to his search for his 100th prey, which is later revealed to be Whale Royalzord. Bangrays uses the memories he scanned from Cerebros to extort his services in catching his quarry in exchange for an alliance to overthrow Xeno. But after their efforts to defeat the Royal Beast Rangers together failed, Cerebros chops off Bangray's right forearm in a treacherous act while leaving the hunter with a Continue Medal. After Bangray is mortally wounded by the Royal Beast Rangers, having converted his Bariblade into an artificial limb, he eats the medal to enlarge himself before being destroyed by Cetacean Drove Megazord. Powers and Abilities *He can read any being's memories by touching their head, and manifest the character (even the dead and the touched being) inside their memories into reality. One of his most prominent abilities is to revive the Players Monsters the Royal Beast Rangers have previously defeated, even as giants. However these duplicates lack their original personality and are mute. However it has been proven that Bangray can also give his duplicates their original personality and voice which is the case of Willow Collins, as well make them know that they are not the real ones as in the case of the Fake Sela and the Fake Tusk. *'Regeneration:' During his final battle with the Royal Beast Rangers, Cerebros sliced Bangray's hand off, which he replaced with his own sword. Memory Copies - Power Rangers Adversaries= Xandredprsprssrngerwiki.jpg|Master Xandred Burajira.jpg|Prince Vrak Enter Unite.jpg|Trojan Klez Buster-escape.png|Malware Melissa ZSK-Final_Deboss.png.png|Emoneytion Master 180-1.png|Omega Nula Gokdos Gill.jpg|Mavrak - Evil Royal Beast Rangers= Zyuoh-blackrhino.png|Black Keeper Ranger Zyuoh-red.png|Red Eagle Ranger Zyuoh-blue.png|Blue Shark Ranger Zyuoh-yellow.png|Yellow Lion Ranger Zyuoh-green.png|Green Elephant Ranger Zyuoh-white.png|White Tiger Ranger Zyuoh-redgorilla.png|Red Gorilla Ranger - Other= Willow Collins.jpg|Willow Collins Bangray's ghosts.jpg|Numerous human "ghosts" Fake Zyuohs.jpg|Fake Sela and Fake Tusk }} Arsenal *'Spaceship Yaban Grayt' :Bangray possesses his own personal spacecraft which he uses to travel through space on his hunt. *'Bariblade' :Bangray wields an Anchor-shaped blade for combat and can release energy slashes or thunder. When Cerebros cuts off Bangray's right hand, he replaced it with the Bariblade, allowing him to shoot shockwave or energy blast. *'Sickle' :Bangray's left hand is a sickle-shaped hook which can be used for both offense and defense. *'Fire Belt' :Bangray's belt buckle can fire blue fire balls. Notes *Like with all Villains of the series, Bangray bears a similarity to past villains. **His design bears a strong resemblance with Matacore from Power Rangers Super Megaforce. **His role in the series is similar to Sir Cowler from Flashman *Bangray's design bares some similarities to Davỵ Jones from the Pirates of The Caribbean films. See also *Bangray - his counterpart in Zyuohger Category:Villains Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Players Category:PR Villains Category:Generals Category:PR Generals Category:Power Rangers Royal Beast Category:2019